


Westallen Headcanons Growing Up

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Headcanons of Barry and Iris through the years.





	Westallen Headcanons Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr a while ago but I'm just now posting it here. Enjoy!

  * Barry always helped Iris with her science homework
  * Iris always helped Barry with his English homework and papers
  * When Barry wanted to be an astronaut, Iris helped him “train” by pushing him really high on the swings
  * Iris loved hearing Barry talk about astronomy club
  * Barry used embarrassing passwords like “iriswestlover89″ and “mrsirisallen” for stuff
  * In elementary school when boys were “proposing” to their friends with ring pops, Barry “proposed” to Iris with a blue raspberry one (and she said yes)
  * Iris loved art class and tried to draw Barry’s face when they were learning how to do faces
  * Iris was a faster runner than Barry
  * Barry tutored Iris’s first boyfriend in history. When he cheated on her, Barry made up a bunch of fake history so he’d fail the test
  * Iris gave Barry haircuts throughout middle school but they were so bad Joe made her promise to stop when they got to high school
  * The first time Barry saw Iris do her makeup he couldn’t stop laughing at how she opens her mouth to put on mascara and decided to research why girls do that
  * Barry introduced Iris to a bunch of indie music that she loved and Iris convinced Barry not to feel embarrassed about singing along to pop song
  * Iris would drive Barry around since he didn’t get his license till he was in his 20′s
  * They loved watching Disney movies together
  * At every school dance they’d have at least one dance together




End file.
